The specter's pupil
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: the son of Scorpion embarks on his quest of revenge implied ScorpionxSonya Blade
1. Prologue

**The specter's pupil**

**By**

**Swordsman of Darkness**

Disclaimer: I dont own Mortal Kombat

Summary: A young boy who wanted to study martial arts found out about a legend that says that a ninja of fire and death will chose a young warrior to train and inherit all the skills of the ghost ninja, and that warrior will be known as the new 'Scorpion'.

Prologue

The tournament of Mortal Kombat, is a fight not about death but life. Some used the tournament to protect their way of life, some use it to enslave others, and then are those who fight for revenge.

This story follows along the lines of revenge. the story talks of a specter who was killed in cold blood, came back to avenge his death, his clans' death and left a child in the care of a honorable blonde military officer who was his mother. The child grows learning martial arts in his life. Once the child reaches the age of 17, a friend of his mother, tells the child the truth about his birth, who his parents are, how his parents died and what he must do. Afterward, he goes on journey to learn of his heritage, his father's martial art styles, he has a high-level mastery of the sword, and has committed his mother's martial art styles to heart. With all of the skills he has and what he will learn,he complete his quest.

end pro.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 1

**The specter's pupil**

**By**

**Swordsman of Darkness**

Disclaimer: I dont own Mortal Kombat

Chapter 1: The deal of two clan's futures, young heirs.

It had been five years since Mortal Kombat was not held, but it didn't mean mortal kombat was over for good. Outworld still would challlenge Earthrealm and try to take it over. Outworld had a new emperor, his name was Reiko,(the ninja who didn't have a mask in mortal kombat 4) he challenged Shao Kahn and won, but that's not important right now. What is important is that at this time is that a certain blonde woman who was in the millitary was pregnant. The father who was a deadman was now alive among the living. Sonya Blade was carrying the child of a specter. Scorpion knew that Sonya was bearing his offspring, and knew of what fate had in store for the child.

Scorpion knew that when the child was born, the child would have the responibility of revivng the Shirai Ryu ninja clan. With the revival, came a plan. A plan of unity between Shirai Ryu and Sub-Zero's clan; the Lin Kuel. Sub-Zero and Sareena also had child on the way. During the time when Sonya was pregnant, she was given a time of leave from the millitary. She also got some congrats from her friends, such as Liu Kang and Kitana who now ruled Edenia, Kung lao, who with Bo rai cho resurrected the shaolin temple also gave his thanks. Johnny Cage was another problem, he didn't believe Sonya was pregnant, she didn't want to hurt him until he said some thing about whoever would have knocked her up must of had some courage. When those words got to her, it took Scorpion, Sub-zero, Liu Kang, and her best friend Jax to hold her back.

After the battle with the Dragon King, Scorpion and Sub-Zero had become good friends and alllies. They even impressed Raiden with their skills. Scorpion had informed Raiden about joining the Lin Kuel and Shirai Ryu clans together. Naturally, he saw a great chance of protection that Earthrealm would have if the sons of the two ninjas were to lead the combined clan. Raiden told the two that the plan had his support when necessary.

It had been nine months since Sonya's time of being pregnant, she soon gave birth to Scorpion's son (If you're wondering, Scorpion finally killed Quan Chi and gotten his revenge with some help from Sonya). Scorpion had known that his curse was now lifted and he was enjoying his freedom for now. Unbeknownst to Scorpion and his friends, Quan Chi had planned on his death at the hands of Scorpion, and had a son created of magic and placed a spell on the child, to age fast enough to where the child would have the skill to destroy Scorpion and Sonya. Evil would once again rear its ugly little head.

End chapter.

A/N: In case you're wondering what made Sonya fall in love with Scorpion, Sonya is the kind of woman who is attractted to guys who are honorable and don't have egos like Johnny Cage.


	3. Chapter 2

The specter's pupil

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Chapter 3: The truth of the heir is revealed.

It had been a very few months since the time of peace began, Scorpion and Sonya had began to rebuild the Shirai Ryu clan, But unknown to these two, someone would try to stand in way of that goal. The child of Quan chi, had found a way to travel to Earthrealm. One night, he had found the home of the ones who slayed his father. He could have struck at that moment, but it would have been 3-on-1, since in the house at this time was Scorpion, Sonya, their son, and Jax. The son of Quan chi was only suppose to kill Scorpion and Sonya, Jax would be a unwanted extra. So he chose to wait for the perfect to kill his targets.

The reason why Jax was here, was that Sonya had asked Jax to be the godfather of their son, he gladly accepted. Right now, the child was practicing his martial art style thast he had learned from his mother. He practiced and practiced until he became tired. He was tucked into his crib by his mother as they all went of to bed, Jax decided to stay the night. Later in the night, The son of Scorpion's nemesis chose to strike now.

When he entered, he broke in, he broke a window to get in. Now usually, Jax would jump from his sleep and investigate the noise, but Jax was sound asleep. The son of Quan chi hid in the shadows when he hear someone coming. He had gotten a good look at the person who went into the kitchen. The person he saw was Sonya. At the that moment, he chose to strike. Sonya had felt someone other than Scorpion or Jax behind and turned around to be attacked. For a while, she held her own until she missed with a punch to the head. The son of Quan chi had dealt Sonya a fetal blow. "You can live to see your husband and child die." he said as he walked away to find Scorpion. "SCORPION!!" yelled Sonya, loud enough to wake her spectre of a husband. "Who are you?" asked Scorpion. "The son of the one that you and that blonde bitch murdered." he replied. "My name is Duan Chi." the evil sorcerer said. Unknown to the three that were fighting, Jax had managed to escaped with the baby. He came to the conclusion that after Scorpion and Sonya were to die, their child would be next. As for that night, Jax would always be reminded of the death of two of his friends.

14 years later.

Jax sat on a chair on his porch of the house that was in the woods. Jax was retired from the military due to old age as he watch a young man go through some meditation katas that reminded Jax of Sonya at the prime of her life. 'Just like his mother.' he thought. "Hey Shinji, come here!" he said. "Yes, Jax?" said Shinji. "I hove something to show you and something to give you." Jax told the young man. As they went to a back room, Shinji wondered what could have to tell and show him. Jax soon stopped and opened a door and went in. He soon came out with a few number of items. A ninja sword, a pair of kali sticks, an yellow and black colored ninja outfit, and a picture of an man dressed in a oufit that look the exact same as the outfit that Jax had gotten, a blonde haired american looking woman and a small baby. "Jax, who is this a picture of?" asked Shinji. "You don't know, Shinji?" asked Jax. Shinji shook his head 'no'. "The baby in the picture is the same person holding the picture as we speak." he said.

Shinji looked at Jax with a puzzled expression on his face. "The baby is you, Shinji." Jax told him. "And that would make the two others my mom and dad?" asked Shinji. "Yes, your mother's name is Sonya blade." Jax said. "And the man wearing the Ninja suit is your father." he added. "What's his name?" asked Shinji.

"I can't tell you." said Jax as he slumped into the nearest chair as a sign that old age was catching up to him. "Why not?" asked the young man of 17 years of age. "That's one thing you have to find out your self."

said Jax. "What happened to mother and father?" asked Shinji. "They were killed one by the son of one of your father's enemies." Jax replied. Jax then told Shinji the whole story starting with what Scorpion had told him, up to the point of Sonya and Scorpion's deaths. "So that's what happened." said Shinji. "I have something to tell you." said Jax. "Your father had something he want you to do when became of age." hadded as he handed Shinji an map. "Follow the map to the Shirai Ryu Clan grounds." he said to the boy. "Yes, Jax." Shinji replied.

Shinji had packed and left to begin his journey of revenge. He soon headed the ground of his father's clan. Along the way he met some of his friends; Yuki; The daughter of Liu Kang and Kitana, Shikamura; The son of Sub-Zero and Sareena. They travelled with him, hoping to better their martial art skills. What Shinji and his friends didn't know was that members of the netherworld assassin group: The brotherhood of shadows, were following them. Hoping to do their master's bidding and get rid of the specter's brat. Also unknown to Shinji was that the villiage that was in Japan was very close to the Shirai Ryu clan grounds. Soon, He would get a gift and answers from beyond the grave.

End Chapter.

A/N: No, My character shinji is not from NGE. The other two are OCs. Oh, and Scorpion will be paying a visit to his son.

Oh yeah, Thanks to Anime/Videogame Freak and Shotokan for their positive reviews, i could use more reviews and reviewers like those.


	4. Chapter 3

The specter's pupil

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: see prologue.

Chapter 3: Meeting Father and Mother.

It had three months since leaving the safety of Jax's cabin and forest near the Shaolin Temple, Shinji and his friends had arrived in a small village. Shinji only had one purpose for being in this village. To find someone who knew where the Shirai Ryu clan grounds were located.

Shinji had suggested that the three split up and cover more ground. Yuki took the east end of the village. Shikamura, headed to the west side of the village. Shinji had went to the north. They had questioned every man and woman in the village.

Each one had little to no luck of finding any clues. The three young warriors had met up in the center of the village and shared the story of no clues.

When he was younger, about the age of 14 or 15, Shinji was trained by Jax, to trust his instincts. Shinji had turned around to see an old man wearing an straw hat and rags with long, flowing white hair and electric blue eyes.(Guess who.) The old man told the three that he might know what or who they were looking for.

The old man led the three to his old shack and allowed them entry. After getting comforted and served tea, the old man was ready to answer any questions that the three youths had on their minds. "So what are you three young children looking for?" asked the old man.

Shinji, Yuki and Shikamura looked at each other in question. 'Is it okay to tell this old man what we are looking for?' They thought as they looked at each other. 'let's see what happens.' Shinji thought. "Have you ever heard of the Shirai Ryu?" asked Shinji. The old man had hidden a smirk under his hat. "Yes, I have." The old man said. "I had a friend who in the Shirai Ryu, he was very skilled in martial arts." He added.

This had the trio's attention by surprise. "Do you know where the clan grounds are?" asked Yuki. "Oh, yes." The old man replied. "I used to visit the clan, I was the only person outside of the clan allowed to know the grounds are located and live." The old man added. "Can we be so bold and ask you to point us in the right direction?" asked Shikamura.

The old man smiled, even though the trio wouldn't notice. "Why do you wish to go there?" The old man asked. The trio told the old man the reason for going. The old man understood and gave them some advice.

"The clan grounds are in the area of Mt. Fuji." The old man told the trio. "Thank you for the information, sir." trio said as they bowed in respect. "Wait here for a moment." The old man said before heading into his home.

He came out minutes later with a staff. "Here young ones, this staff will point you in right direction when get far enough into the mountains." The old man said as he gave the trio the staff. "Thank you." the trio said before taking off to the north.

Two days later, The trio had arrived in the mountains. "Mt. Fuji, which way do we go from here, Shinji?" asked Shikamura.

Shinji put the staff that the old man gave them on the ground and let it show them the way. "Looks like we are heading west of here." said Shinji. "Into the valley down there." He added.

Four hours later, the trio came to the entrance of an forest. The forest was dark and bode the chance of getting lost for all time. For Shinji, to find out about his father, he had to take the risk. Unknown to the trio, they were being followed by an number of warriors with a mission to complete.

The trio was a quarter of the way into the forest, when they heard a strange sound. "Stop, it seems that we are not the only ones in the forest." Yuki said.

They heard the sound again. The sound was of an whoosh. Something was flying thru the air. The trio decided to follow the sound and find the source.

They came to an clearing and saw a bonfire. To them they knew someone was here.

Before they could do anything, they were attacked by strange warriors wearing gray and black clothing. "Who are you guys and what do you want with us?" asked Shikamura.

The lead warrior who wore a gray face mask and black hair going down to his middle of his back stepped forward. "It's not you we're after, it's him." The warrior said as he pointed to Shinji. "As for who we are, we are known as the Brotherhood of Shadows." The warrior added.

"Well, if you are after Shinji, you're after us too." said Shikamura as he took up his father's Dragon martial art stance.

"We are friends and allies." Yuki said as she assume her mother's Eagle claw stance. "We fight for each other." She added.

"Why are you after me?" asked Shinji as he stood still. He was wondering who would send someone after him. He never done anything to anyone.

"An order is an order." The warrior said. "Our master wants you dead." He added as he and his allies pulled out some weapons.

"Doesn't look like we can talk this over, huh?" asked Shinji as he assumed his mother's, Sonya's, Kenpo stance. "So be it." he added.

The three friends had split up. At first, the Brotherhood of Shadows would have left Shikamura and Yuki alone, but to them, they stuck their noses where they didn't belong. The group of nine warriors split up to take care the kids.

--

Shinji.

Shinji had stopped two miles north of the bonfire. Three male warriors including the lead warrior had shown up and surrounded him. 'This going to be difficult.' Shinji thought as he pulled out his ninja sword.

"Before we begin kid, I have one thing to ask." said the lead warrior. What he had in mind, Shinji could only wonder.

"What is it?" asked Shinji as he got ready to fight for life.

"Being the son of Scorpion, can you make this fight fun for us?" The warrior asked. "It was boring work, tracking you down." He added.

"I'll try." Shinji replied. 'Scorpion??, Is that my father?' He thought.

Two warriors tried to run Shinji through the back. He used his sword to block the blow and disarm the warriors before kicking the two into the trees behind them.

Shinji turned his attention to the leader in time to get a cut on his face below his right eye. "You're good, no one has ever survived that attack." He said. "I just might enjoy myself in this fight." He added as he pulled out an broadsword.

The two warriors engaged in a sword fight. any move made was either blocked or dodged. This showed that the two warriors were equal to each other. Unknown to Shinji, the other two had woken up and started to charge him.

Shinji dodge to the left as one warrior was sliced in half. The lead warrior swung his sword hoping to take Shinji's head. It was a shame that Shinji had ducked, making the warrior take off his ally's head. Using his sword, Shinji performed an uppercut, knocking his opponent's weapon out of his hands. Shinji saw the thirst of blood in his opponent's eyes.

Shinji held his sword at his opponent's neck. "You lose." Shinji said. The warrior jumped back and picked up his sword. "You're good." He said hinting that he enjoy the fight. "My name is Saitoshi, stay alive, I want a rematch one day." He said before running off. Shinji began to run back to bonfire, hoping that his friends were okay. Unknown to Shinji, he was being watched.

--

Yuki

Yuki had led three female warriors three miles southeast of the bonfire. She wanted to know why someone would want Shinji dead. She was intent on getting that info. She came to a stop in small clearing.

"So the little mouse stopped running, what's wrong?" The lead female warrior asked. "Out of gas?" She added as she and her allies began laughing.

"Why are you chasing Shinji?" Yuki asked. "He has done nothing to you." She added. "Leave him alone!" Yuki commanded.

Once again, the three women laughed at her. "Sorry, hon, It doesn't work like that." The lead female said. "My boss wants him dead, and I don't argue with him." She said. "Besides, it's fun." She added with sick smile.

Yuki was outraged, her opponents took sick pleasure in killing whoever they were suppose to. She was planning on ending them. "Get ready." Yuki commanded. The female assassins smiled. This young girl was getting serious.

"Get her!" The female leader ordered. The two other women pulled out a pair of sais and daggers. Yuki had chosen to honor her mother, Queen Kitana, by pulling out a pair of razor sharp fans. The two warriors were no match for the edenian princess, as she toyed with the two attackers, parrying and dodging blows.

When Yuki saw a chance to get rid of the two attackers, she took it. Dodged out of the way as the two warriors stabbed each other in the heart, killing them right then and there.

"Wow, that was cool." The lead female said. She charged Yuki with a spear with razor sharp blade. Yuki simply sidestepped the attack. The fight was a back and forth match. The match ended in Yuki's favor as she was launched into the air.

When she landed, Yuki caught her opponent by and knocked her weapon out of her hands and backed her into a tree with her fans to neck. "I'm impressed." She said. "Name's Shikara, I will return for another match." The woman said dissappear in smoke. After knowing that her opponent was gone, Yuki headed back to the bonfire, without knowing that someone was near-by spying on her.

--

Shikamura

Hoping to lead the trio of warriors away from Shinji, Shikamura lured away from the others. He soon came to stop five miles southwest of the bonfire.

Shikamura got ready to fight. He was bored and looking for some excitement. He was planning on enjoying his fight. The three that followed him had pulled out huge swords and chains. To even the playing field, Shikamura focused his power to create a scythe made of ice.

"Whose first?" asked Shikamura swinging his scythe around getting ready for kombat. "Destroy him!" the leader ordered after the other two took their places on either side of Shikamura. The first warrior charged him from Shikmura's left with a Katana aimed at the ice warrior's head. The second charged from his right with a halberd as his weapon swinging for his torso.

Shikamura jumped up into the air to avoid the blow, too bad the same could not be said for the two attackers as they killed themselves. one ran through the head, the other cut in half at the torso. Shikamura whistled at the sight as he landed.

"You are quite skilled." The warrior stated. "How would you like to join the Brotherhood of Shadow?" He offered. "No thanks, I already have a sweet gig in the Lin Kuel, with my mother and father." Shikamura replied.

"Are you sure?" The warrior asked. "The benefits are to die for." He added. He hoped that Shikamura would change his mind and accept the offer.

"I'm positive." Shikamura said as he prepared for the fight that was coming. He had seen that his opponent had tightened his grip on his weapon.

"So be it!" The warrior said enraged that the warrior in front would turn down the offer of power. He swung his weapon which was an Zanbatou. The blade was too big and slow, which made it easy for Shikamura to dodge.

Enraged that none of his attacks connected, The warrior hurled his weapon at Shikamura, who barely dodged. After that attack, which left Shikamura shirtless and a huge cut across his back. Taking advantage of the fact that opponent had left himself wide open, Shikamura kicked him in the chest and pinned against a tree, with the blade against his neck, ready to kill at any notice.

"Are you going to leave my friend alone?" Shikamura asked. His grip on his weapon, to kill him if he tried anything funny.

The warrior had dissappeared, leaving Shikamura baffled. "No!" He said. "But you are an truly skilled warrior, my name is Saitou." He added. "Remember it!" He ordered.

Shikamura paid the warrior who had just him his name no mind for now. He chose to go back to the bonfire to meet up with his friends. He just hope they are okay.

Just like his friends, Shikamura had no idea that he was being watched.

--

At the bonfire

Shinji was the first one to arrive at the bonfire. He hoped his friends didn't die. "I hoped for all three of us to come back." Shinji said to himself.

"Did you actually think I would die in a fight with someone like that assassin?" said an female voice. Shinji looked up in a tree and saw Yuki standing above him. "It looks like Shikamura wasn't able to win his fights." She added.

"Whose skill are you doubting, Yuki?" An third voice chimed. Shinji and Yuki both looked in the direction the voice came from and saw an shirtless Shikamura.

After Yuki tended to injuries of Shinji and Shikamura, the trio told the others of their fights. As soon as the stories were finished, Shinji looked up to the stars, thinking of his parents. "I wish that my parents could have seen me fight." He said.

What happened next surprised to the trio to the core. "We did see your fight, my son." An male's voice said.

The trio looked in the direction that voice came from and saw a couple standing by a tree. The blonde woman wearing black jeans, white shirt and a black jacket that was open. The man, however, made the trio looked shocked. He was wearing the same thing as Shinji.

"Who are you two?" Yuki asked as she pulled out her fans.

"What do you want with Shinji?" Shikamura asked as he pulled out his scythe.

"Why are dressed like me?" Shinji asked as he pulled out his ninja sword.

"We are Shinji's parents." The woman said.

Upon hearing this, Shinji dropped his sword. Shinji was stunned, the couple looked familiar to him. It came to him, the picture that Jax had shown him before he left. "Mother... Father...?" Shinji said.

Yuki and Shikamura were shocked. 'These two are Shinji's parents?' the duo wondered. To their memory, they never met Shinji's parents.

The man in the ninja outfit step forward followed by the blonde woman. They stopped in front of Shinji and hugged him. "My name is Sonya Blade." The woman said as she introduced herself.

"And my name is Scorpion." The man said.

End chapter.

A/n: I would like to thank all of the readers that gave me positive reviews and advice. So to all the readers who this note include, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

The specter's pupil

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: see prologue.

Chapter 4: Training begins.

Three days had passed since Shinji and his friends had been attacked deep in an forest. After defending their lives, Shinji had reunited with Yuki and Shikmura at an bonfire in the middle of forest. The trio had began to rest and lick their wounds, just in time for two visitors. One was an man dressed in yellow and black ninja garb, the same as Shinji but with an mask. The other was an young blonde woman who wore normal clothing, but she had changed into an fresh Shirai Ryu uniform(picture kitana's outfit but yellow.)

Shinji had soon came to. He sat up to see his friends and the two that said that they were his parents sitting around the bonfire. "So you're finally awake." Sonya said as she looked towards her son.

"What happened?" Shinji asked as he sat up against a tree.

"You fainted." Scorpion said. "You look just like you did when you were younger." The specter said as he turned to face his son.

"You are my father, so you would know." Shinji said. "But there is something I want to know." He said.

"What is it?" Scorpion asked.

"What is the 'Brotherhood of the Shadow'?" Shinji asked in a serious tone.

"The brotherhood of Shadow are an group of assassins that used to worked for my nemesis, Quan Chi." Scorpion said. "Until Sonya helped me get revenge for the Shirai Ryu by defeating him." The specter said looking in Sonya's direction

"If their leader is dead, then who is their boss?" Yuki asked.

"Their new leader is the son of Quan Chi." Sonya said. "He is also the one who took us away from you, His name is Duan Chi." Sonya said looking as her son.

"If he killed the two of you, how can you be here in front of us?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"An dear friend allowed us to come back for the sole purpose of training you in your father's styles and powers." Sonya replied.

Suddenly, an old man came from behind an oak tree. The trio of young warriors and two older warriors had caught notice of him.

"You're the old man from the village who helped us get here!" Shikamura stated. "What are you doing here?" the Lin Kuel warrior asked.

"I am an friend of the Shirai Ryu." The old man said. "I didn't think you three would find the clan grounds in just two days after you left the village." The old man added.

"You're no ordinary old man." Shinji said as he was slowly getting up. "Who are you? Really?" He asked.

"Your son is very wise, Scorpion." The old man said.

"Thank you for those kind words, Lord Raiden." The specter said.

"Lord Raiden!!" The trio asked. The three young warriors were shocked beyond belief. The old man who helped them find their way to grounds of the Shirai Ryu clan was none other than the Thunder God, Raiden.

"No way." Shikamura said. "You looked like an simple beggar."(A/n: Think about what Raiden wore when Liu Kang asked to take part in the Mortal Kombat tournament in the movie.)

"But why help us?" Yuki asked. "Why lead us to the Shirai Ryu clan grounds?" She added.

"For two reasons." Raiden replied. "To increase the chance of Earthrealm's survival." The Thunder God said. "And to help the alliance between the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuel become a reality." He added.

"Why are the Brotherhood of Shadow after me?" Shinji asked.

"Their leader, Duan Chi, wants to continue what his father did." Raiden said. "To rule all realms." He added.

"What does that have to do with Shinji?" Shikamura inquired.

"Shinji is the only one who can stop him, if he gets the training from Scorpion." Raiden answered. "With Shinji out of the way, there will be little to nothing standing in his way." The Thunder God stated.

"What are we waiting for?" Shinji asked. The young warrior stood in front of his father and pulled out his ninja sword. "Let's begin." He added.

"Let's" Scorpion replied as he pulled out his Mugai Ryu sword.

The training session began as father and son engaged other in an heated sparring match.

End chapter.

later.


End file.
